Episode 1-05: The Fallen Woman
Overview When a woman wearing angel wings falls to her death Detective Charlie Crews and Dani Reese must figure out if she was pushed or if she jumped. The spectacular nature of the crime results in the precinct offices being flooded by people trying to identify the woman. Amongst the crackpots and cranks and a bare handful of people looking for missing friends and relatives, they come across Jasper Willens, who identifies the angel as Lena Willens, his wife. Crews and Reese discover that their fallen angel was part of a scam targeting American men who marry Russian brides. They find themselves trying to track down the ringleader of the human trafficking organization that is running the scam, a Russian who appears to be untouchable. NBC Press Release – October 24, 2007 Synopsis This episode does not have a Synopsis yet, please add one! Fruit Charlie kills a green apple while waiting for Julia to start talking. Quotes :and Reese are investigating a crime scene where a woman wearing angel wings is found dead : : It's a dead angel. : : It's a dead woman with a pair of fake wings. : : How do you know. : : Well I know the wings are fake because I can see the harness right there. : : Maybe it's a real angel with fake wings. : : Why would a real angel have... no, no I'm not doing this with you. : : Just because the wings were fake doesn't mean she wasn't an angel. : : Isn't there an off button. : : I know she wasn't an angel, on-a-cloud-with-a-harp-angel, but maybe she was angel in the way we all might be angels. : : We all might be angels? Crews let me tell you something, you know there may be a few things that I don't know about myself but I'm sure I'm not an angel : : See that is exactly the kind of humble thing an angel might say. an angel statuette on the dashboard, Reese grabs it and throws it away That was very hostile. : : That wasn't close to hostile. :teenagers have thrown a mannequin wearing angel wings off of a building : : Whose genius idea is this?response What do you say Reese, write 'em up and send 'em home? We all did things like this when we were young, you know pranks.says nothing Well I tried, good luck. : : You know what I was doing when I got the call to investigate this, I was investigating a homicide what you have done is waste my time, throwing that off a roof was a crime, but wasting my time is what you both are gonna pay for. Take 'em in. boys are taken away, Reese turns to Crews That was hostile. : : Maybe she isn't an angel. : : No ID on her or left in the room. : : It's like she fell out of the sky. : : She fell out of a window. : : It's like she was no one. : : No one is no one. : : Now you sound like me. : : startled Take that back. : : Would it be so bad? :notices the angel statuette on the dashboard again and grabs it but can't remove it : : Industrial glue. It's what holds us together Notes This episode does not have Notes yet, please add one! Conspiracy Q & A This episode does not have Conspiracy questions or answers yet, please add one! Cast This episode does not have a Cast listing yet, please add one! Starring Co-Starring External Links * * References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes